


Lucky

by glim



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-21
Updated: 2010-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Bradley decides he and Colin need to have an <i>authentic Gothic experience</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for slashthedrabble's Challenge #199: Luck.

Colin's reading when Bradley's lunch tray clatters onto the table across from his seat. Soup, sandwich, two servings of pudding, and Bradley still reaches over with his fork to taste Colin's cake before he touches any of his own food.

"That's all right," Bradley says, then, before Colin can comment, "So. There's a wing of the castle I think we ought to explore this afternoon."

"We?" As if it's given.

"_We._" And, apparently, it is.

Colin puts his book down, reclaims his slice of cake, and listens to Bradley go on about the potential for an actual, _authentic_, gothic experience.

*

Bradley probably hasn't read any gothic novels, so the distinct lack of putrid corpses and hidden manuscripts doesn't disappoint him and he still has his _authentic_ gothic experience. Which, from what Colin can tell, is made up of drafty, dark corridors and unending staircases.

"So…" Colin looks at Bradley expectantly.

And gets an eye-roll in reply.

"I think you don't realize how _lucky_ you are to have me take you on adventures like this."

"I think you're lucky I put up with you."

"Really? Is that what it is, then, putting up with me?"

Colin can't help but smile. The afternoon sunlight is streaming through the window behind Bradley and it hits his eyes and hair in just the right way. They're both still panting from the long walk up the stairs and Bradley's breath catches softly when Colin takes two steps to close the distance between them.

And he kisses Bradley, all sloppy-like, with tongue and teeth, because Colin's pretty sure that bringing him up here was Bradley's idea of a first move and if he didn't kiss Bradley, they'd be on their Authentic Gothic Adventure forever. He keeps kissing him, until the warmth that pools in his stomach presses him closer to Bradley, hands on Bradley's chest, hips nudging against Bradley's. When Colin draws away, his teeth scrape gently over Bradley's lower lip and he barely has time to take a breath before they're kissing again.

Kissing and touching in a way that Colin knows has to be the result of weeks of anticipation for both of them. Somebody will come looking for them soon enough, but now there's just them, and the warm sunlight and cool stone, and the weight of Bradley's hands settling at his waist.

"Maybe it's more than that just putting up with you."

*

"All right, Colin?" Bradley films himself talking to Colin, then turns to film Colin walking to his trailer.

"Yeah, all right."

"How are you doing on this beautiful, starlit night?"

Colin gives Bradley a look – it's not quite evening yet – and offers him a slow, careful half-smile. "Hm. Lucky?"

Bradley stops walking before he stops filming and doesn't stop laughing until he's managed to get the camera off. The hand he slides up underneath Colin's hoodie and tee shirt to rest at the base of his spine is warm and firm.

"I think you might be right about that, mate."


End file.
